


Sweet Moments

by NamelesslyNightlock, Rabentochter



Series: This Was A Bad Idea (but we know what we're doing) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bot Feels, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony’s first indication that his lover was about to arrive was the sudden excited whirr beside him.





	Sweet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet and fluffy collab that happened because we were both bored and avoiding doing more productive things. 
> 
> Fic by **NamelesslyNightlock** , Art by **Rabentochter**.

Tony’s first indication that his lover was about to arrive was the sudden excited whirr beside him– and the second was the magnifying glass that was unceremoniously dropped onto the workbench, sending shattered pieces skittering across the surface.

He had stopped questioning DUM-E’s unerring ability to sense when Loki was about to appear some time ago – mostly because he was certain that his theory of DUM-E being able to sense the electrical current of Loki’s seiðr which pressed before him as he skywalked between realms was correct – and had long since come to simply appreciate the early warning system. DUM-E’s excitement might cause a bit of a mess on occasion, but it was preferable to Tony jumping at a sudden greeting and hurting himself with a welding torch.

So instead of complaining or even moving to clean up the glass, he turned to watch as DUM-E charged across the room, arriving near the door right at the very moment that Loki appeared in a slight shimmer of green magic. Loki, entirely used to it by now, raised both hands to stroke them over the sides of DUM-E’s claw, working to both halt the eager advance and in an honestly affectionate greeting.

“Hello,” Loki whispered, his voice both gentle and fond. “Have you been helping Anthony build new things today?”

DUM-E chirped, his gears working well enough as a voice box, showing more emotion than any other robot ever could. He pressed forward with his claw again, bumping Loki’s shoulder, and Loki laughed delightedly and rubbed hard over the top of DUM-E’s arm.

Tony always loved these moments, the moments where Loki just looked so happy and carefree. They came more often now than they used to, but Tony still treasured every one, still committed every smile to memory.

And this particular scene? Well, it was simply too precious to allow it to fade into the dim recess of memory.

Reaching to his left, Tony tugged open a draw and pulled out an old camera that he had saved there for these exact moments. Loki must have caught the movement, or perhaps he heard the creak of the drawer, for he glanced over, his eyes bright. Tony was sad for the lost moment, but not for the grin that lit up Loki’s expression as he met Tony’s gaze. It was the smile Tony loved most, soft and _happy_ , the smile that he only ever reserved for Tony. Loki stepped back away from the bot and began to walk across the room, and Tony wanted nothing more than to push out of his chair, take Loki into his arms and press his lips to that perfect smile.

But first… well, he didn’t want to let the camera go to waste. Tony didn’t mind that he missed the chance to immortalise DUM-E’s enthusiastic greeting– because Loki’s smile was worth more than anything. And as he raised the old camera to his eye, DUM-E reached out with another chirp, brushing his claw lightly over Loki’s cheek in an affectionate gesture that sent a flutter of happiness through Tony’s chest. Loki’s smile only deepened as he paused mid-step, and his cheeks stained pink as he leaned into DUM-E’s touch.

Tony’s own lips were painted with a warm grin as he pressed his finger down, and the sound of the camera shuttering caused Loki to glance up again, his green eyes glinting. And then, the temptation was simply too much to resist. He didn’t even wait for the picture to print– Tony simply placed the camera down on the glass-littered bench, stood, and then crossed the room in a few quick strides. His hands cupped Loki’s cheeks in the same moment that he caught Loki’s lips with his own. He could feel Loki’s smile as they kissed, and he slid his hands over Loki’s shoulders as he worked to deepen their embrace, kissing Loki like they hadn’t seen each other in days rather than simply mere hours.

They were interrupted by something hard and metallic pressing between their shoulders, and they both chuckled as they glanced down to see DUM-E’s claw twisting innocently, having poked at them in a bid for attention.

“Aw, my boys,” Tony said, his hand running over DUM-E’s arm even as he drew Loki close into a half-hug, resting his head against his lover’s shoulder. Loki laughed again, a soft, breathy thing that pulled gently at Tony’s heartstrings. Then Loki bent down to press a lingering kiss to the top of Tony’s head, and Tony leaned against him with a contented sigh.

It was moments like _these_ that he lived for, the simple, happy times that meant so very much. As he opened his eyes, he could see the camera sitting on the bench, light reflecting on the shattered glass and making it seem like it was bathed in a soft glow. The polaroid had printed, and as Tony thought about what it would show, he felt a rush of happy anticipation.

With Loki’s adoring smile, and DUM-E touching Loki’s cheek with such _warmth_ that it made Tony’s heart ache… Tony knew that he was going to treasure that photo for a long, long time. But for now, he was happy right where he was. He had his lover and his bot at his side, and he would not be inclined to step away from their embrace for a while.

  



End file.
